Tricks Are For Kids
by Lucie Brody
Summary: Trickortreating in Mexico...need I say more?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: None of the DAT characters belong to me. You know that, if you don't then wow, your dumb. Parker belongs to me, if you hate her, whatever; Sparky likes her so kiss my willy wanker.

A/N: All right so since it is Halloween time, I decided to write a Halloween story. Hey, I'm cool. Sparky told me to write this, cause she is the shizz. So I hope you enjoy it, and please give it a chance. Even if you leave a nasty review, I still love you for reading this.... and so does Jesus.

More Notes: If you don't know who Parker is, then you suck. Just kidding. She is my made up character that came from my being crazy the P.I.M.P. Sparky. She is Sam's older half-sister, whatever. Just for your info.

Tricks are for Kids 

Laura Chapman stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She still couldn't believe that she had let Sam's older half sister, Parker talk her into this. Her mind continuously replayed the scenario from earlier that day.

"Lola, you should get this one," Parker had told her holding up a playboy bunny costume. "Sam would go crazy, plus you have the legs to pull it off." Laura had stared at the costume, if you could call it that. It was more of a piece of lingerie with ears.

"I'm not sure it's me." Laura had told the blonde, but Parker had just laughed.

"Of course its not you," she told her friend, "That's the point of Halloween. To be some one your not. "

Laura still felt uncertain now, standing in front of the mirror, awaiting Parker's return. She had to admit that she looked great, and she knew Sam was going to love it, but Laura had never been this daring.

"Wow! Lola!" Parker voice came from the other side of the bedroom, where she had just emerged from the bathroom. "Damn, honey, you look hot!"

Laura smiled to herself loving the attention. "If you are still a virgin now, you won't be tomorrow that's for sure. "the girl continued, leaving Laura slightly stunned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the brunette asked, unsure what to think.

"All I'm saying is that if Sam doesn't grab you, I will." Parker replied, and Laura couldn't decide whether she was serious. Before Laura could make up her mind, the doorbell rang and Parker scampered off to answer it.

"Sam!" Parker exclaimed seeing her brother on the other side of the door, dressed in Jack's artic gear, complete with sled. "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a paleoclimatologist." Sam said; dragging the sled into his sister's living room, followed by Peter dressed in everyday clothing. Sam gestured at his adopted brother, "Mom said to find him a costume, she didn't have time."

"Why does he just go as he is? He could be a dying child." Parker retorted, and Sam gave a disgusted look.

"Oh, that's nice, Parker." Sam said sarcastically. Sam studied his sister's own costume, which was nothing more than a white mini skirt with white bra and wings. "What are you supposed to be? A whore for Jesus."

"No, I'm an angel Sam, duh," she told her brother, pointing to the halo on her head.

Her brother looked at her skeptically, shaking his head. "O yeah, that's believable." Sam replied with a scoff. "Where's Laura anyway?"

"I killed her, "Parker said deadpan. "I put her in the yard to make the decorations look more realistic."

Sam actually turned and looked out the window, which was highly entertaining to Parker. "Sam, you are so dumb sometimes. Like I would actually do that." She laughed.

"You never know with you Parker you never know," Sam said, "Seriously where is Laura?"

Parker turned toward the hallway, "Lola, get your butt down this hall this instant," she called, irritated, "Your lover is here!"

Laura winced at the sound of her name. She had already decided that she was not coming out. There was no way anyone was going to see her that naked. Parker's voice sounded again, and Laura tried to think of a way to escape.

The door to Parker's room swung open, and before Laura could react, the blonde was dragging her out. Laura tried to make herself deadweight, but Parker was freakishly strong, and hauled her toward Sam.

Laura could feel Sam's eyes taking her in, and a smile spread across his face. "You look amazing," Sam said quietly, crossing over toward his girlfriend.

"Thanks," she replied, her cheeks turning three different shades of red. "Parker picked it out." She informed him. Sam turned toward his sister, and mouthed, "Thank you." Parker grinned and winked back her brother, adding a little air-hump in it.

"Peter? Where is your costume?" Laura asked the bald child, attempting to draw attention away from her.

Peter's face fell. "Mommy said that you guys have to make one for me, she doesn't have time to deal with this anymore."

"I think he should go as himself," Parker restated, and Sam swatted at her.

"He is not going as himself," he told her again, and Parker wrinkled her nose.

"Why? I mean he can just go as a bald dying kid. He is already scary enough." The girl tried to explain to the teens.

Laura looked over at Parker. "Halloween is about being something you're not," she stated, which cause Peter's eyes to swell with tears.

"I'm dying!" he screamed. Laura realized what she had said, and the ever-resourceful Sam Hall came to the rescue.

"Not tonight!" Sam exclaimed, "Tonight, you are a ghost." The boy held up a white sheet that he had found in the closet, and cut holes for eyes."

Parker rolled her eyes. "Oh so he is already dead. That's so much better!" Peter began to sob harder, and Laura rushed over to the boy in an attempt to comfort him.

"Well, Parker, unless you have some feathers left over from you "angel wings" I don't see any other way to make him a costume." Sam told the girl, tugging the sheet over his brother's head. "Come on, we're going." Sam headed out the door, tugging the sled behind him.

"Why did you dress up as a paleoclimatologist anyway?" Parker asked her brother as they head down the street toward the nearest house. "I mean it is kind of dumb."

Sam shot his older sibling a look. "Dad said that he thought that I should repay him for saving me. He thought this was a good idea." Sam gestured toward himself. "I tried to argue, but he was holding a carving knife, and was doing a pretty good job of 'craving' the pumpkin."

Parker laughed, and pulled Peter along, the blind child having some difficulty finding his way. Laura was already starting to stumble in her heels, and Parker was excitedly strutting her half-naked self.

Sam looked over at the group behind him, and knew that they were going to be a sight to see.

* * *

After almost three hours of trudging through the American part of Mexico both Sam and Laura had had enough. Even Parker, who had been eating up the suggestive glance that had been sent her way, was tiring out. And so it was Parker's brilliant idea that they head back to the house to pick up her car. Peter of course protested, demanding that since we was "dying" that he should be allowed to gather as much candy as he could. It was only after convincing the cancer stricken child that they could cover twice as much territory this way that he agreed.

The trick to the car, however, was figuring out how to get Sam's sled in and out. In the end, Sam tossed in into the trunk, and had to remove it at every house. By the time he had maneuvered the monstrosity out of the car, the group had returned to the car, leaving Sam candyless.

Sam was just pulling his sled out of the car for what felt like the hundredth time that night, when Parker's cell phone began to ring. Sam looked at the others who were waiting for the girl to catch up, and Sam figure this was his chance to score some candy. With a tug he pulled the sled out and headed toward his girlfriend.

"Hello," Sam heard his sister say into the phone, and she gave a wave, telling him to go on to the next house without her. Sam shrugged, and Parker watched the trio head off toward the house.

"Hey baby," Parker cooed into the phone, her boyfriend pulling priority over candy.

"Hey, Can you come down to the office?" Jason voice asked the girl, and she detected a hint of seduction in his voice.

"Of course, be there in ten minutes, "she giggled, and stepped on the gas, making the tires squeal.

And the noise, Sam looked away from the door, dropping the discussion with the man about what exactly a paleoclimatologist was. "Shit!" Sam screamed, and the man slammed his door shut. He watched in horror as his sister peeled off into the darkness, leaving the group stranded at least ten miles from home.


	2. Part 2

"Where did Parker just go?" Laura cried, staring wide-eyed as the car drove away. "What does she think she's doing?" The brunette sounded close to tears, and started to chase after the silver car. It wasn't long before her lack of coordination in heels caught up with her, and she tripped over her feet, collapsing to the ground.

Sam was instantly at his girlfriend's side, helping her to her feet, and kissing her scraped palms. "Are you okay?" Sam asked, checking Laura for any major injuries.

"I'm fine," Laura told him, studying the rip in her fishnets. "The real question is how are we going to get home?"

Sam had been wondering the same question. It was clear that his sister wasn't returning anytime soon. It seemed that the inevitable action was to walk. The thought was unappealing to both teens; Laura dreaded trying to hike back to the house in her heels, while Sam was already dripping bullets of sweat from the many layers of clothing he had on. Not to mention the sled that he was still carting.

"I guess we have no choice but to walk, "Sam finally said, stating the obvious. Laura groaned, knowing the boy was right, and gabbed Peter's hand, pulling him in the direction of the Hall's house.

* * *

Laura thought if she took another step, she would collapse. Her feet had long since formed blistered, and her eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"Sam?" she said as pathetically as she could, "Will you carry me?"

Sam looked at Laura. He felt like he was going to pass out from pulling the sled, and die of heat stroke. The last thing he wanted to do was add another burden to him. The look in her eyes, however, made Sam cave, and he knew he could not refuse her request. Sam nodded, and Laura pulled herself onto his back.

Instantly Sam felt his knees buckle, and he struggled to keep her on his back. He knew this wasn't going to work, and regretfully let the girl slide back to her feet.

"Sam!" Laura whined. "Why are you putting me down?" She was tired and irritable, and just wanted to be carried.

"Because I'm tired, and hot, and I can't carry you, and chase after Peter," Sam explained. He too was exhausted, and was cursing his sister with every breath.

Laura let out a whimper, and Sam wished he could gather the energy to scoop her again. He could not think of a time when he was so miserable. Not even while they had been trapped in the library had he wanted to be in his own bed this badly.

"Let me go!" Sam heard the scream come from behind him, and turned to see Laura grabbing Peter, pulling him off someone's lawn. "I want candy!" the eight year old cried.

"You have candy," Laura tried to explain to the child. "Now its time to go home."

"I don't want to," he pouted, and began to drag his feet. Laura gave the boy a defeated look, and attempted to drag him along.

"Come on, Peter," she begged. "You have plenty of candy. Its time to go home."

"I _need _more candy!" The boy shrieked, and Laura winced. Without hesitation, Sam threw his sack at the child.

"Here!" he yelled, having quite enough of the tantrum. "Take my candy." The child look at Sam, and after a moment continued to shriek.

"I want more! You can't make me go home!" Peter was no about to give up, but Sam had other plans for the child. With one swoop, he used the last on his energy to toss the kid over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Peter squealed, "You can't do that! Sam! I'm telling mom!" Sam had stop hearing the boy, and was completely focused on getting them home.

* * *

The trio marched on in silence, Peter long since given up his protest, and had now collapsed exhausted on Sam's shoulder. While the quiet was enjoyable, Sam it was beginning to be outweighed by the cumbersome sled that was in tow.

"Sam," Laura broke the silence, "Why don't we leave the sled, and come back for it in the morning."

"My dad will kill me if I don't bring this home." He explained to his girlfriend, who was tiring quickly.

"Well, if we are going to keep it, can I have a ride?" the brown-eyed girl asked, her eyes huge and sad.

Sam knew he couldn't make eye contact with her. The look in her eyes always won him over, and he just could not pull her along with Peter.

"Sam?" she said again, and regrettably he met her gaze.

"Get on," he said feeling defeated. How far away could they from anyway? They had been walking for over an hour, and Sam assumed they must have been getting close.

The added weight to the sled caused it to sink lower onto the pavement. With each step the sled produced a shower of sparks, and anyone who would have passed by would have thought they were clinically insane.

* * *

As it turned out, Sam was wrong. They weren't almost home, if fact two hours later when Sam pulled the sled into the Hall's driveway, he swore his feet were literally bleeding. Laura had fallen asleep on the sled, her brown hair cascading over her bare shoulder, and making her look adorable with her lopsided bunny ears. Peter was still unconscious on Sam's shoulder, and Sam left Laura only momentarily in the yard to bring Peter inside.

After returning from the child's room, Sam was startled to find Laura sitting on the couch.

"Did you carry me all the way home?" she asked, managing to look gorgeous even though she had just awoken. Sam could only imagine what it would be like to wake up with her every morning.

"Yeah," he said, and a smile broke across Laura's face.

"Sam, you are too good to me," she stated, and her boyfriend seated himself on the couch beside her.

"I know," he joked, kissing her on the mouth. "You know, I was out all night looking like this, "he gestured to himself, "and I didn't get any tricks." Sam was relieved though, for he had figured that at least one jerky kid would have hurled an egg at the paleoclimatologist.

Laura cocked her head, allowing the bunny ears to tip in front of her face. She pulled them off her head, and placed them on Sam. Smiling she kissed him on the nose. "Silly rabbit," she said grinning, "tricks are for kids."

"Well I didn't get any treats either," he told the girl, reminding her of the fact that he had given all of his precious candy to Peter.

"I think I can fix that," she whispered, kissing him again. Sam returned to kiss and the two fell back onto the sofa. Laura pulled back after a moment.

"I love you," she whispered, snuggling down beside him on the couch. Sam kissed her forehead lightly, and stroked her hair. Within moments, Laura was asleep again, and Sam knew that despite everything that had happened that evening, he would do it all again to end it like this.


End file.
